


【团兵】MIRROR

by yuan0622



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan0622/pseuds/yuan0622
Summary: 我不由自主地，向那个少年伸出了手——
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【团兵】MIRROR

**Author's Note:**

> 有些病
> 
> 心理承受能力有限者慎

玻璃。

隔着玻璃，那个男人在喘息呻吟着。

我完全记不起来是如何来到这里的，当我苏醒过来时我就在这间房子里，只有简单的床铺，马桶，洗手池，没有窗户，没有门。大小也就如同监狱单间一般。

床的正对面是一面玻璃。

透过玻璃，我目睹了一场暴行。

一位黑发少年被拖到房间床铺上，他的衬衫衣领是被撕开的，裤子脱掉一半，将将挂在一边小腿上，露出晶莹白皙的肌肤，裸呈在我的面前，他的四肢都非常纤细，容貌也非常秀丽，小小的脸颊惹人怜爱，乍看之下就像个未成年的少女。

少年被一个金发的男人压在身下，男人解开自己的皮带，单手抓住他的一只脚踝，拉开他的双腿，将手伸入少年的两腿之间。少年挣扎着。

“不要……”

金发的男人强硬地用手指触摸他那还稚嫩的前端，少年好似习惯了如此一般缩着腰抖动着，几次摆弄后，少年发出了啜泣般的呻吟声，全身松软了下来。年轻的躯体已经成为情欲的俘虏。就这样，那位金发男人的手执拗地持续着，直到少年汗湿了头发，释放出来为止。

“levi……”

金发男人这样呼唤着少年，那个叫做【LEVI】的少年就在他身下被百般折腾。

啊，我想起来了……

少年名叫【利威尔】，而金发的男人正是这一次我的雇主【埃尔文史密斯】

至于我是谁？

我只能告诉你们，我是名【特殊】活动的记录员，我需要在这间房子里记录我所见到的一切【娱乐活动】，没有纸笔，没有录像机，我的雇主需要我把一切我看到的印在脑中。

为什么要这么做？

我的雇主没有说我也不会问。

啊，请你们不要打扰我了，我还要继续我的工作……

玻璃对面，埃尔文仍然没停下手中的动作，不久，利威尔压抑不住肉体的兴奋，轻轻地颤抖着，哀求声转为甘甜的喘息。喘息声甜美而急促，少年白皙的手臂，紧紧搂抱住了男人的脖颈，而男人这才缩回了伸入他两腿间的手，把他抱在怀中。

“乖孩子……”埃尔文贴着利威尔的额头，“你要是每次都这么乖，多好啊。”说着，埃尔文将他的头压低，要求利威尔把脸埋入他的两腿深处。

利威尔被迫张开红唇，把埃尔文坚挺雄壮的阴茎深深含入口腔内，用舌头去缠绕，缓缓地给予刺激。

现在，才是痛苦的开端。

我知道，埃尔文的粗壮的那根已经深深顶进了利威尔的喉头，少年本能的吞咽带给他无上的刺激，于是，他又开始触摸利威尔的身体，当手爬行到光滑的双丘上时，手指就顺势潜入隐藏在最深处的因湿润而蠢动的后穴中。

埃尔文将手指伸入已微微张开的淡红色穴口中，一遍遍触摸、拨弄着，让手指深深地沉入。利威尔紧紧含着男人的粗大，被迫打开身体接受男人深入的爱抚。不一会儿，手指埋到了最深处，不听话地开始在柔软的身体内部淫荡地钻动。利威尔也再受不了这样的刺激，扭曲着身体，发出了模糊不清的哀求声。

但是，埃尔文却将他的头压到更深。直到因为利威尔已经哆哆嗦嗦快要跪不住，口中模糊的呻吟越来越动听之时，埃尔文才允许他拿出口中的东西，并且命令他趴跪在床上。

一场盛宴，现在才要开始。

我目不转睛地看着。

痛。

有个声音在我脑内响起。

快救救我。

利威尔黑蓝色的眼睛看向我。

埃尔文用手握住利威尔纤细的腰肢，将他的臀部提起，坚挺的阴茎一下一下戳弄着已经开口的后穴。利威尔在羞耻中低声喘息着，咬紧牙关。

“levi……这时候该说什么……我教过你的……”

“……唔。”

男人挤进了一个龟头，并将那双恶劣的手摸向少年的前面，已经释放过一次的小东西禁不住男人并不温柔的套弄。

“求你……”利威尔艰难的开口，“我想要……想要你的东西……插进来……啊！”

赤黑色的壮硕强行闯入后，开始在发红的甬道中强劲的挺进抽出。利威尔发出有如惨叫般的呻吟声，但是，即使听到如此痛苦的喘息声，埃尔文还是毫不留情地撞击着他纤瘦的身体。

“啊……啊……啊……不行……埃尔文……真的好痛！”

埃尔文用力地挺动腰部，少年纤细的背脊痛楚地抽搐着，发出断断续续的呻吟声。即使利威尔产生强烈的痉挛，不支地瘫倒在床铺上，埃尔文还是任自己的兽欲肆虐着。

埃尔文喘息声渐渐变粗了起来，“你是我的……”他用恶魔般的声音在利威尔耳边低语，“你别想逃出去，你是我的！”埃尔文挺动着腰部，把最后的一滴都注入了后穴中。

玻璃对面，两人的喘息渐渐平息。

埃尔文支撑起半边身子，抚摸着利威尔汗湿的头发和脸颊，将手放在少年白皙纤细的脖颈上。“我还没好好算这笔账呢，levi……”他说着，将手握紧。“你还是想逃跑，对吗？”

我看到利威尔浑身的血色褪尽，四肢挣扎起来，拼死往床下爬走，刚刚灌满的浓稠的白色也沿着他的大腿顺流而下。

这时，我才发现，少年的脚踝上绑着金色的铁链。

哦，原来，这是一场监禁。

“我……我错了，埃尔文！真的，真的，我错了！我再也不跑了！我，我，我愿意为你做任何事情，真的！”

利威尔哀求着，眼睛快速看向两边，可惜的是空无一物的房屋里他甚至不知道要如何取悦面前的男人。埃尔文缓缓的下了床走向他，高大的身体在这个狭小的房间形成了无穷的压力。

在利威尔面前，甩荡着男人腥臭的性器。

大概是濒死的本能，利威尔张口含住了，讨好似的用红润的舌头舔弄着。

啪——

男人似乎并不吃这一套，将少年一巴掌扇到一旁。

“我说过的，你每次想逃，我都会送你一样礼物。”

不要。

那个声音又在我脑内响起。

“……上次是那个棕发女人的眼镜……”

一副沾了血的眼镜。

“……上上次是那个黑发少女的红围巾……”

妹妹最喜欢的人送她的围巾，连睡觉时都会待在身边的围巾。

“这次……我想送你一件大礼，毕竟，你在这里已经快一年了嘛……”

他看起来太可怜了，我心想，跪在地板上瑟瑟发抖的样子真是太可怜了。

我好奇地凑近那面玻璃，想看一看金发男人到底从包中拿出了什么。

一个玻璃罐子。

里面……

有一双绿色的眼睛。

“利威尔桑！”

那声音在我脑子里响起来，好奇怪，我居然仿佛知道这双眼睛的主人是谁。

栗色头发的小子，总是在我周围转来转去，可爱的后辈……

等等……我为什么会知道【利威尔】认识的人……

玻璃对面，我看到利威尔完全僵直在那里，只有手臂和大腿的肌肉在不自觉的抽动着。我知道，这是人在极度恐惧和愤怒的时候的本能反应。

太可怜了。

我不由得同情起他来。

自己被囚禁在这里，朋友和亲人甚至憧憬着自己的后辈也要被杀害……

不由自主地，我向他伸出了手——

同时，我看到他也惊恐地向我伸出了手——

我触碰到了一面镜子。

“乖孩子……只要你不惹我生气，我又怎么舍得伤害你啊……”

我看到，那个金发男人从背后抱住了我。

【END】


End file.
